


The Gaang And Their Song

by PineappleFireLord



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Dancing and Singing, Firebending & Firebenders, Singing, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleFireLord/pseuds/PineappleFireLord
Summary: basically just the whole gaang bonding over Zuko's bending when he sings
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	The Gaang And Their Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr and I just wanted to share this cute little short story with very little dialog

Zuko learned his firebending through singing

He was never as good as Azula. Could never get the right confidence or anger out.

But then Iroh helped him through singing. Finding his rhythm, range, and tone mirrored in the flames he produced, which often had different colors

After being banished his singing and bending was more spiteful and angry. Hard to control.

When he joined the group his spite and anger was still there but he didn't use it in bending so his fire tune slipped until after visiting the sun warriors. Picking up his rhythm and love song yet again.

Of course he didnt sing when he was bending in front of the group, still self conscious about alot of things. But when he practiced alone in a far off building in the temples he would sing his heart out. Just songs his mother or uncle used to sing to him.

But one night his voice carried through the buildings and the gAang follow it to find him practicing his bending. All of them admiring how his flames as they danced in brilliant reds, pinks and sometimes greens or blues. The flames dancing to the rhythm of Zuko's voice. Which was uncharacteristicly soft, no melodrama or angsty teen found in the chords.

They all found their place sitting along the wall, well, except for Aang who danced along side him and sang with him. Startling him at first because " ** _wtf where did you come from you bald fck?!_** " but then they found their rhythm.

And singing became another form of training for them. Soon enough Katara was joining in, bending her water and learning how singing actually helped her move the water in different ways than without. Even Sokka joined, finding a rhythm with his sword and boomerang. Toph on the other hand thought it best to do the earth bending dance when they left the temples to avoid demolishing the temples and sending everyone to their death.


End file.
